detective conanpokemonyugioh
by animeloverofallgeren
Summary: the worlds have fused and the main characters of each have died, their past selves have come to help save the world from being destroyed.


After detective conan solved a cases. He fell faint and when he woke up he was in a forest.

After ash beat team rocket he was relieved they hadn't captured Pikachu. He fell faint and also woke up in a forest.

Yugi had just beaten kabia remaining true to his title the king of games. Soon after he also fell faint and woke up in a forest..

As Conan wandered around nothing made sense anymore building where flying the ground was up and the sky was down he didns going on he asked as he heard a voice he recognized it but could not tell who it was. It said we need your help your are last hope.

He still could not believe what was happening so asked the voice where he was thinking he was going insane. The voice then answered you wouldns eyes widened and his mouth dropped in disbelief.

How can I believe a person who I donm right in front of you after all Conan-kun the voice said.

It cant be Ran-Chan yes. As Ran became seeable. She looked exactly the same as last time he had saw her. If this is 20 years in the future why do you look the same as last time I saw you. Thatt believe what he just heard what do you mean shinchi It try to hide it you told me yourself right before then Ran fell silent.

Conan knew what she wanted to say but couldnt know what forcet the only one forced to take the drug. We where all forced to take it including Ai.

Suddenly Ai and Ayumi ran up to him and hugged him. Ai Ayumi. Whats got serious she would never put the face she had on right now.

Cold and sterile with no emotion so what ever. Then she burst out in to tears and said I thought you where dead.

Conan then fell silent with everyone around. dons anyway. Everyone then fell silent. Ai then said in a tone Conan had never heard before. Genta and Mituhiko went to find help and never came back.

Canon new those two they would keep going even if it cost them there livest the only one brought here.

Conan-kun a voice screamed Conan recognized it felling like he should dodge what was coming he stayed in place to not upset her.

Sera ran out and hugged Conan. Its up in the air and they where standing in the middle of a forest the moon and the Sun where both up so he could not tell the time.

Where are we Conan finally asked. Ran laughed you wont believe me if I told you. So lets but Conan could make out some of the words of the top window.

They said detective agents. Conan looked in disbelief the building was the detective agents. They went inside standing on the inside of the door Conan saw someone with blond hair smoking a cigar and where clouded in black Conan jumped back seeing it was Gin.

What the heck is going on Conan spat. dons and is here to help.

Hows going on with Sonoko Conan asked.

Ran sighed with a sad look on her face. She lost makoto and fell into disappear and swore revenge on who took him from her. Conon walked with Ran up the stairs and into the room they sleep in.

Sonoko was firing a gun a target. Not missing the center even once. Conan looked at her thats. putting the gun into the holder. Sonoko walked up to Ran and looked at Conan.

Who this it cant be him hem still here is because I want to keep everyone alive.

Conan looked around the building and noticed that there where words on the wall they said the end is near.

Ran took notice that he was looking at them and asked if he wanted to know what they meant. He answered yes. It was a warning to us that my dad engraved on the wall.

He started acting crazy right before this all happened. Then the world went to hell. How he knew this was going to happen we still dons have been divided into sectors and this is the main base. Sector alpha.

Sector Beta is under watch by hatorri and Kazuha. The other sectors have watchers phone. After Ringing for a couple minutes he got a answer and it was the professor. Agase asked.

Where are you everyone is worried about you. Conan replayed even if I told you there is no chance in the world that you will believe me.

Get Ai on the phone I need to ask her something. After a little while Ai answered where are you Conan. You wont believe me if I told you but I think I figured out Ano katas to destroy everything to the point of no retune. How do you know this. Considering I wont be back for awhile tell everyone that I am safe.

Conan hang up what was that Conan-kun. Before I died I made a satellite didns what he made it for. Ran said. Suddenly a dark feeling fell over Conan but passed as quickly as it came.

Ran looked at him. dont really know all we know is they showed up after Ano katas he did and so did she.

Even with heis eyes covered he heard a roar that made it seem as his ear drumt know it happens almost every 24 hours. What ever it is it isns for sure. It took us awhile but we where able to tell the time.

Suddenly a explosion sounded. Really you got to be kidding me. Ran screamed now that Conan looked there was a long hall where there never use to be.

Ran started running down the hall there was a big metal door. Opening it Ran screamed what was that about Vermouth. Conan looked if that was vermouth she had to be the same age as when he last saw her. The world has gone to hell. What where you even doing Vermouth Ran screamed.

I finished something that shinich left with me the world is mad. Suddenly they heard gun fire. All of them ran down the hall there was Gin and Vodka holding guns going on Conan thought as Vodka fired a gun at Gin. He took it straight to the chest. Gin fell over. Why are you so weak you use to kill without emotion now you feel guilt what happened to you. You could have told us why you did this.

The only reason I betrayed the organization is because I had to kill Serat deserve to here her real name only me and Sera do. The world went to hell that day. Gin fell to the floor blood dripping from his chest.

Sonoko ran out and Shot Vodka. Sonoko dame it. Vodka said. Vodka quickly left. Sonoko put the gun back in the holder. Sonoko showed no emotion.

Finally Conan asked Vermouth what are you doing here. Vermouth looked at Conan it cant be your still alive this has to be a joke there is no possible way that yous him but I dons apparently from the past. What in the world is going on.

Everything in the world is insane now so its now.


End file.
